


Oh, What a Night

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk karaoke, Gen, Implied Klunk, It's a blast, implied shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: .......look at the tags, I guess. There's really no way to describe this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my sister for planting the seed of this crazy idea in my head, and to my friends for watering that seed and helping with ideas (especially Breanna, who edited....thank you!)

           “Here’s a _special_ drink we Alteans like to have on _special_ occasions, Paladins,” Coran announced proudly, emphasizing each time he said the word special as he placed a glass in front of each of them. It had been a year since the Paladins arrived, and they were trying to celebrate the occasion a little bit. Shiro was the only one not there because he wanted to check out a distress beacon that had been received. Everyone was a little disappointed by this, but they wanted to have fun anyway, and Shiro insisted as much before he left.

 

            “If you drink several glasses of this stuff, it turns into a little fun,” Coran continued, giving a wink as he took a sip from his own glass.

 

            “You mean…like alcohol?” Lance asked, mystified and suddenly looking at the glass as if it were magical while a sly grin crept across his face.

 

            “What is alcohol?” Allura asked, surprised that she was still learning about Earth even after knowing the Paladins for a year.

 

            “It’s a lot like this stuff sounds,” Lance explained. “It’s a drink that people drink to celebrate or drown their sorrows…”

 

            “And it’s kinda illegal at our age, Lance,” Hunk interrupted, always the voice of reason. Lance responded by giving Hunk a light kick in the shin under the table and putting his hand under his chin, elbow on the table, and batting his eyelashes innocently. Hunk shot Lance a dirty look, but decided not to argue any longer. They were in space, so who would it be harming?

 

            “I suppose it’s not that strong,” Coran replied, eyeing his glass with sudden distaste in his eyes. “It takes quite a bit of this stuff to have any ill effect.”

 

            Everyone but Lance responded to this information with satisfied nods and agreed to have a glass. Lance was upset it wasn’t alcohol, but he had some anyway.

 

            After one glass, Keith was already starting to feel dizzy.

 

            “Hey, Coran, I thought you said it took a lot of this stuff to get drunk?” Keith half-asked, half-stated due to his slightly disoriented state.

 

            “I thought it did?” Coran replied, confused and feeling dizzy himself after a couple glasses. Shortly after, everyone was most definitely buzzed and it was too late. Nobody argued against having another glass….or two….

 

 

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in space……**

           

            “Haggar, bring me another drink!” Zarkon bellowed into the cold, dark expanse of his ship. He too remembered that it was a year ago that the Blue Lion brought the new Paladins into space, and he was planning on drowning the memory for at least this evening.

 

            “Are you sure this is wise?” Haggar warned, giving Zarkon his drink nonetheless.

 

            “Need I remind you who is in charge?” Zarkon spat in exactly the way one might imagine a snake would lunge at its prey.

 

            “You’re right….I’m sorry,” Haggar replied dryly, looking Zarkon over with eyes full of judgement before slinking back to the shadows.

 

 

**Back at the Castle Ship …..**

The simple celebration quickly turned into a huge mess. Pidge was talking to a couple of the mice about some kind of technology or another at a million words a minute. Coran was swaying by himself, obviously content and in some other universe. Allura was still sitting at the table, gushing to the other mice about Shiro and how amazing and handsome he is. Hunk, Keith, and Lance were trying to arm wrestle, but more often than not, they just ended up giggling and starting the round over. It was painfully evident they were just looking for an excuse to hold hands.

 

            Suddenly, Allura shot up out of her seat and whisked over to the command station, clearly on a mission. Allura was fairly bold to start with, but this “liquid courage”, as so many call it, had given her what she needed to do something she had been wanting to do for awhile. A few button pushes later, it was too late to turn back.

 

            The screen that came up in front of her showed that she was contacting Zarkon’s ship.

 

            “What could you _possibly_ want?” a drunk Zarkon bellowed on the screen.

 

            “I just wanted to remind you that it’s been a year since the new Paladins came to space, and that Shiro is an _amazing_ leader that will be erasing you from existence before you know it,” Allura testified with an extremely sassy attitude about her.

 

            “Give me your location, and I’ll let you prove it!” Zarkon challenged.

 

            “I’ll send it right now!” Allura countered, not quite realizing what she had just done.

 

            From there, Allura went back to the mice and gushing about her favorite Paladin. The only other thing that had changed was Coran now trying to officiate the arm wrestling matches, which were still just excuses for the three Paladins to be holding hands. 

 

            Within a matter of minutes, Zarkon’s ship was pulling up right by the Castle of Lions. While Coran and the four Paladins panicked, Allura let Zarkon in. Lance, deciding to take action, pulled his weapon, but not before Zarkon pulled his….or did they pull them at the same time?

 

            In their state, neither of them hit their intended target, sending everyone into a laughing fit. Lance and Zarkon were too confused to try shooting each other again.

 

            “Lance shot first!” Hunk shouted, as if having a delayed understanding of a joke and chortling at his own reference. He and Lance were huge Star Wars fans, and had discussed several times the fact that they were Han Solo and Chewbaca (or at least they wished they were). Now, maybe they truly were the two space heroes in their own weird way. This only managed to make the laughing worse.

 

            Soon, in an unexpected turn of events, everyone was inviting Zarkon in for fun and more drinks. As everyone in the Castle of Lions quickly learned, Zarkon was the type to enjoy karaoke. He hogged the karaoke machine, letting Lance pick the songs. Zarkon ended up singing songs like “I’ll be Back” from _Hamilton_ , “Crazy” by Gnarls Barkley, and other ironically suiting songs (Lance tended to be not so subtly ironic like that). After several performances from Zarkon, Lance had enough, and shooed him away from the machine to take a turn.

 

            Nobody was surprised when the first notes of Katy Perry’s “I Kissed a Girl” started playing. That was very typical of Lance. The true surprise came when Lance decided to change the lyrics to indicate he kissed a boy.

 

            A good portion of the people in the room were nothing short of dumbfounded.

 

            Throughout the performance, Lance was winking and being otherwise flirty in Hunk and Keith’s general direction. It was unclear exactly who he was singing to, though. _Was it Keith?_ Highly likely. _Hunk?_ Equally as likely. _Maybe it was even for both of them_ ….everyone in the room was playing the guessing game, with no luck. His performance was met with slow, somewhat force applause. Not that it wasn't a good performance, it’s just that everyone was either feeling a little awkward or still in shock at the revelation. _What did it mean??_

           

            Lance gave a smirk as the song came to an end, proud of his performance. To everyone’s surprise, Keith boldly took the stage. It was strange to see Keith interested in doing something like this in the first place, but every jaw dropped as “Single Ladies” started playing from the machine. Keith even did all the dance moves, and everyone was wondering where this side of Keith came from. Shortly, Keith was inviting Hunk and Lance to join him. They both went up there hesitantly and started dancing along.

 

            Quickly, they got into it, and began enthusiastically dancing and singing along. Eventually, everyone on the ship was pretty into it as well.

 

            There was just a little bit of the song left when Shiro got back onto the ship, in a total panic about Zarkon’s ship outside. He was completely at a loss for words, surveying the scene in front of him. One by one, the drunk people on the ship noticed Shiro and they all became self-aware and embarrassed. You could practically hear the cliché record scratch echo through the Castle of Lions.

 

            “Um….what the quiznak is going on?” Shiro asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

 

            “Isn’t it obvious we’re celebrating?” Zarkon bellowed.

 

            “Is that so?” Shiro replied, starting to escort the large Galra man out of the ship.

 

            “You know, I really do think you are an outstanding Paladin,” Zarkon confessed as the two walked down the hall. “I also think that you and Allura would make an excellent couple,” he continued, the voice fading as they got further away.

 

            Shiro handed Zarkon off to a very confused Haggar, and then returned to the Castle of Lions. He proceeded to silently tuck in all of the other Paladins, followed by Allura and Coran. He knew karma would come back around, and he slept very peacefully knowing he would have his fun in the morning.


	2. The Next Morning

            Shiro stretched and smiled mischievously to himself, waking up early as usual. He quickly got dressed, eager to wake the others up. His first stop was Hunk.

 

            “Wake up, buddy!” Shiro said cheerfully, knocking on the door a couple times solidly. He relished in the pained groan that came from under the sheets. He could hardly keep himself from laughing.

 

            “We’ve got training, Hunk,” Shiro announced in an almost sing-songy voice.

 

            “I feel like my head is going to fall off,” Hunk groaned, rolling over. “Let me sleep some more.”

 

            Shiro let out a gentle chuckle as he moved on to Pidge.

 

            “Pidge, it’s time to wake up!” he sang from the doorway.

 

            “Go away,” Pidge groaned into her pillow before taking it out from under her head and throwing it at the doorway. Shiro, of course, successfully dodged the pillow and smiled tenderly in Pidge’s direction before moving on to Lance’s room.

 

            “Lance, buddy, we’ve got training! Up and at em!” Shiro shouted into the room.

 

            “Quiznak off,” Lance grunted, making the effort to turn toward Shiro in the door way and give a dirty look, which made Shiro laugh out loud. His next stop was Keith’s room.

 

            “Don’t. Say. A. Word,” Keith groaned, sensing Shiro’s presence in the doorway before Shiro said a word.

 

            “Please,” Keith practically whimpered. “I know I was mean to you when you had your first hangover, but I’ve learned my lesson. This sucks.”

 

            “Come get some, breakfast, ok?” Shiro replied, his soft spot for his younger brother figure showing. Now, Shiro was off to Allura;s room.  

 

            “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!” Shiro chuckled. Allura calmly turned toward the doorway. If looks could kill, her glare certainly would have.

 

            “Just because you’re handsome, doesn’t mean that you have the right to wake me up just yet,” Allura said, her words coming out like ice.

 

            “Oh, so you think I'm handsome, princess? Or are you just saying that to get me to leave you alone?” Shiro smirked as he made his way to Coran’s room.

           

“Up and at em, Coran, my man!” Shiro chirped.

 

            “Go. Away.” Coran growled.

 

            “Nope,” Shiro smirked.

 

            “Why is it that there’s always someone sober who does this to those of us who aren’t?” Coran bemoaned.

 

            “Breakfast everyone!” Shiro announced as he walked back down the hall and into the kitchen. Several minutes later, everyone else shuffled in, all squinting and nursing nasty migraines. Shiro purposely set their breakfast plates down in front of them loudly, earning hateful glares from everyone at the table.

 

            “Could you please QUIET DOWN?!” Allura requested, trying to remain calm, but screaming the last two words.

 

            “Oh, I’m sorry. Was that too loud for you?” Shiro replied sarcastically. “It’s called a hangover, princess, and it’s what happens when you drink way too much in a short amount of time. Actions have consequences.”

 

            “Why exactly were you all drunk, anyway?” Shiro asked as he sat down at his own place.

 

            “I thought Coran said it took a lot of that drink to get drunk,” Hunk explained, rubbing his temple with one hand.

 

            “Yeah, Coran thought we should celebrate our being here a year, but I don’t know what happened…” Pidge affirmed, fuzzy memories piecing themselves together.

 

            “How long had that drink been around?” Shiro asked, theorizing on what might have happened.

 

            “Well, over 10,000 years, I suppose…” Allura answered, getting on Shiro’s wavelength.

 

            “Guys….you do realize that the drink probably got more potent after sitting all this time?” Shiro explained with a shake of his head, dumbfounded that he had to explain these things. “Do any of you remember what happened last night? Keith…..I’m pretty sure you puked on Zarkon.”

 

            “What?!” Keith exclaimed, having no recollection of the event whatsoever.

 

            “I thought you'd have to be a bit older before I'd have to clean up your puke from getting drunk,” Shiro scolded, followed by three audible clicks of his tongue; the ever feared _tsk tsk tsk_.

 

            “Well, I hope you all learned your lesson. I will let you sleep it off this once, but I will be much worse next time, I promise,” Shiro warned, waving them all back to bed with a shake of his head.

 

 

**Later that day….**

At about the same time, everyone but Shiro woke up from their nap, feeling significantly better. They were met with instructions from Shiro to drink a lot of water.

 

            “Also….you guys should know there’s video of last night,” Shiro stated somewhat slyly.

 

            “Really?! Show me,” Keith blurted out, suddenly curious to discover what he couldn’t remember. The other Paladins reluctantly followed, none of them as enthusiastic about it as Keith was.

 

            Every jaw dropped as they saw the events of the previous night. Allura’s cheeks went warm and red as she heard how much she was gushing about Shiro, who gave her a sideways glance and a sweet smile. She also started panicking a little when she realized she was the one who invited Zarkon on the ship. Lance chuckled at the irony of his song choices for Zarkon, and was not surprised at all by the song he chose for himself. Hunk and Keith were blushing profusely, however, and it didn’t get any less embarrassing as they watched Keith perform. Then came Shiro’s entrance, and Keith’s lovely gift at Zarkon’s feet.

 

            All of the Paladins, along with Coran and Allura, agreed to never drink that much again. They were all left shaking their heads in shock as they went to their usual business around the ship.


End file.
